deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Risotto Nero
Risotto Nero is one of the main antagonists in Jojo's Bizarre Adventure Part 5: Vento Aureo. He is the leader of La Squadra di Esecuzione, the assassin group that was hunting Bucciarati's group so they could use Trish Una to find her father, Diavolo, and take over Passione. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Risotto Nero Vs Skarlet * Risotto Nero vs Esdeath (Completed) Battle Record |-|Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 0 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Lin Beifong (Avatar - The Legend of Korra) * Magneto (X-Men) * Mariah (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure) History When Risotto Nero was 14 years old, his cousin was run over by a drunk driver. Though the driver was punished by the law, Risotto could not forgive him and, four years later, at age 18, he assassinated the driver. From then on, he began living a life in underworld society. At age 21, Risotto Nero obtained his Stand and with it, decided to join the mafia. Risotto was assigned his very own group of assassins, which were called upon whenever they were needed because Risotto became known for being able to take out his assigned target no matter who it may be. Eventually, Risotto thought his current position wasn't enough, as he was not allowed territorial control like other trusted mafia groups. Enraged, Risotto decided to expose the Boss' identity. The result was the death of the two men who were sent to try and expose him and from there on, Risotto and his group were branded as renegades. His group now attempts to kidnap the Boss's daughter to exact their revenge. Death Battle Info Skills and Abilities * Tactical Intelligence: Risotto is a gifted tactician, showing a grasp of Stand fights rarely witnessed in the series. Risotto could find multiple applications for his Stand Metallica, as well as deduce critical facts from observations such as Doppio's status as a Stand user. In a fight, Risotto keeps tabs on the enemy's abilities and moves, deducing their next moves with precision and making them work against them. His methodical approach of assassinations and tendency to quickly kill his targets before they could act nearly killed Doppio multiple times despite his ability to predict the future. Stand: Metallica * Iron Manipulation: Metallica has the ability to manipulate iron with magnetism. The most prominent function of this ability is to manipulate the iron in a target into sharp objects to damage his opponents severely from the inside. This is shown when Doppio has tried to rush Risotto, only to get a face full of needles created from the iron within his blood. Even if the attack does not prove fatal, the anaemia caused by lack of iron in the blood will be. Metallica can also use iron to heal its user, such as reattaching Risotto's foot by turning his iron into staples and locking the foot back into place. Metallica can also manipulate iron from other objects, such as forming knives from the iron within the earth. * Light Refraction/Invisibility: With its ability, Metallica can stick fine particles of iron onto Risotto's body, causing him to blend into the background and making him effectively invisible. This ability also carries on to Risotto's blood, as shown when Risotto was shot by Aerosmith, causing his blood to splatter onto Doppio's head and automatically camouflage with the background, resulting in the image that Doppio saw previously that made him believe that Risotto would blow a hole through his head. * Superhuman Durability:''' '''Metallica has an A in Durability. Feats * Survived Polpo's trial and acquired a Stand. * Became a high ranking member of Passione. * Became the leader of La Squadra di Esecuzione. * Figured out that Doppio was a member of Passione and that he was the alternate personality to Diavolo. * Nearly killed Diavolo. Faults * Metallica can only make iron objects in people if they have blood. * Metallica can only make so many iron objects in people (Though the human body only has enough iron to make a single nail so this might not be a problem). * Is still human. * Metallica can't protect Risotto like other Stands can. * Metallica has a C in Speed. * Was killed by Narancia during his fight with Diavolo. Gallery Metallica_AV.png|Risotto's Stand Metallica. Metallicapins.jpg|Metallica's effect on people. Category:Male Category:Italian Combatants Category:European Combatants Category:Assassin Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Combatants Category:Shounen Jump Combatants Category:Shueisha Characters Category:Summoners Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Metal Manipulators Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Combatants with a unique power Category:Team leaders Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Combatants with Magnetic Abilities